Wintertime 2011/2012
, Jeff Reed, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, Heidi Fuhriman, Alyssa Coons, Ashlyn Fife, and Audrey Butler at the New Years Dance.]] "Wintertime 2011/2012" is the thirty-fifth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired February 18, 2012. '''Dates:' December 31, 2011 January 1, 2012 January 10, 2012 February 14, 2012 February 18, 2012 Preceded By: Point Reyes 2011 Followed By: Mother's Day 2012 Synopsis This episode skips around and shows various things the Young Men did in the winter of 2011 and 2012. It first cuts to December 31, 2011. Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, Teddy Wright, and Jeff Reed go to the New Years Dance at the Northgate Church Building in Walnut Creek with Heidi Fuhriman, Alyssa Coons, Ashlyn Fife, and Audrey Butler. Unlike the year before, they're able to drop the balloons right at midnight. After the dance, Jaren, Travis, Teddy, and Jeff get in the car and head home. On the way home, they stop in Alamo to pick up Jodi Reed. Jaren, Travis, Teddy, and Jeff pretend to be drunk and talk about movies. A glow stick breaks on Jaren and leaks on his pants, so he has to throw it outside. Travis also tries to spin a noisemaker out the window while they're driving on the freeway. running in the church gym.]] It then fast forwards to January 12. John Wright is in the church gym doing exercises and running around the basketball court. Teddy brings his whistle football, and he and Jeremy Glenn throw it around. John hides behind some stacks of chairs in the corner, but Jeremy pegs him with the football. Fast forward to Valentine's Day, February 14. Dallin Earl is in the church gym after the Valentine's Dance. He swings a heart-shaped balloon around on his neck. He, Jeremy, and Travis also hang around in the hallway. Dallin shakes up a big box of heart candies and licks up the powder in the air. at the Valentine's Dance.]] Fast forward to February 18, 2012. Travis and Teddy go to Nordstrom in Walnut Creek while waiting for their food at California Pizza Kitchen. They ride the escalators to the top floor. Travis suggests they eat at the café there, but it turns out to be closed. Teddy then tries on a fedora. They then run down the street to Sleep Train to jump on the mattresses, but it turns out to be closed too. at Nordstrom.]] People In This Episode * Teddy Wright * Jeremy Glenn * Jaren Garff * John Wright * Dallin Earl * Travis Neal * Jeff Reed * Alex Earl * Heidi Fuhriman * Alyssa Coons * Ashlyn Fife * Audrey Butler Locations * The Northgate Church Building, Walnut Creek, California * Alamo, California * Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * Nordstrom, Walnut Creek, California * Sleep Train, Walnut Creek, California Trivia * Sixth Holiday Episode. * Second "New Years" episode. Featured Music * "Have You Ever Seen The Rain" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "New York, New York" by Michael Bolton * "Walking On a Dream" by Empire of the Sun Category:Episodes